Historia de los Héroes 1: El Hijo de Neptuno
by Semidiosisima
Summary: Dioses y semidioses, tendrán que leer tres libros que demostrarán el futuro. Leyendo El hijo de Neptuno, en esta primera parte. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, y todos los semidioses están en el Olimpo, para leer las aventuras de los siete semidioses de la gran profecía. Pasa, soy mala con los summarys :)


Prólogo.

El Argo II viajaba en la oscuridad, el silencio se elevaba con la hora de la noche. El gran mascarón de proa, Festus, el dragón, se alzaba imponente por el mar, rompiendo la niebla. Una noche silenciosa y tranquila, por lo menos por fuera. Dentro del barco, en el área del comedor, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión, con los siete semidioses de la gran profecía.

\- Entonces, ya está decidido. – Un chico alto se había puesto de pie, cabello rubio y ojos azules. – mañana iremos a Ítaca en busca de información, sólo Annabeth, Piper y yo.

Todos los semidioses asintieron, de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter. La reunión (que también era la cena) se había dado por terminada, y todo el mundo comenzaba a ponerse de pie, despidiéndose unos de otros.

La pequeña despedida se vio interrumpida por la súbita aparición de una enorme bola de luz, que se extendía a lo largo de la habitación. Su brillo hacía que los semidioses entrecerraran los ojos, viendo mejor.

¡¿Qué es eso!? – Piper había preguntado, tapándose los ojos con el brazo, para no dañar sus ojos.

No lo… - pero Percy no pudo terminar, ya que la esfera de luz fue aumentando de tamaño, engulléndolos a todos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

Era una tarde normal en el Olimpo, o por lo menos lo más normal que podía ser si todos los dioses principales (incluidos Hades y Hestia) habían sido llamados a una reunión de emergencia. Los olímpicos se encontraban sentados en sus tronos; Hades en una silla de invitados que habían puesto, y Hestia en el suelo, asegurando que debía cuidar su fuego. Ya estaban casi todos, excepto uno. Zeus, el rey de los dioses: atrasado, como de costumbre.

No puedo creer que vaya a llegar tarde. – dijo Hera malhumorada. – Le voy a convertir esa cabezota en un reloj, a ver si en unos milenios aprende a ser puntual. ¡Y él fue el que nos citó!

Justo entonces, las puertas de la sala de tronos se abrieron, dejando pasar a una persona alta, con un traje de raya diplomática, y la barba negra perfectamente recortada; sus ojos azules demostrando preocupación: Zeus, con un paquete debajo del brazo.

Llegas tarde. – Hades objetó aburrido.

Si nos has citado para discutir lo de mi hijo, Zeus. – Poseidón se puso de pie, saliendo de su trono. – No vas a tocarle ni un pelo. Percy apenas tiene 6 años. Además, tú tienes dos hijos, y con la misma mortal. – Zeus se encogió ante la mirada furibunda de su esposa.

No estamos aquí para hablar de eso. – Zeus se sentó en su trono, cargando más de poderes la atmósfera. – De todos modos, siento la tardanza.

¿Cómo es que llegas tarde a una reunión en tu propia casa? – dijo Afrodita, negando con la cabeza.

Bueno, los he citado para decirles que estamos en problemas. Esta mañana, llegó un paquete y una nota de las parcas. – se pudo sentir como la temperatura de la habitación bajaba, al pronunciar el nombre. – Dice que…

Pero Zeus no pudo terminar, ya que una gran esfera de luz apareció, y luego de resplandecer varios segundos, escupió, literalmente, a varias personas; semidioses para ser exactos. Algunos tenían camisetas naranjas, otros moradas, y varias chicas llevaban chaquetas plateadas.

¿Se puede saber qué rayos…?

¡Ay! – un semidiós gritó. – Leo, ¡me estás pisando!

No es cierto.

Sí.

No.

Sí.

Pruébalo.

Tu pie está encima del mío.

¡Percy, Leo! ¡Dejen de jugar!

Hubo un cambio en la habitación al escuchar "Percy" la mayoría de las personas de la sala se voltearon en dirección a un chico alto, flaco, de ojos verde mar y cabello revuelto negro. Un segundo después, Percy Jackson se vio bajo miles de brazos, que gritaban su nombre. "¡Percy… no estás muerto! ¡Hace tanto que no te vemos! ¿Y ese tatuaje? ¡Percy! ¡Tacos!" Percy les sonrió a todos sus amigos, que no había visto hace meses, cuando había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, perdiendo la memoria: cortesía de Hera. Además, había estado con su novia, Annabeth en el lugar más horrible del inframundo: El Tártaro. Y sólo hace unos días que había salido de ese lugar. Ahora, se encontraba camino a Atenas, la ciudad Griega, para tratar de detener a la diosa de la tierra, Gea, de sus malévolos planes para destruir al mundo. Un verano de lo más normal.

¡Semidioses! – el grito de Zeus sorprendió a todos. – pronto se les explicará que hacen aquí, mientras, preséntense: Griegos: sólo líderes de cabañas, y romanos: sólo centuriones.

Varias personas adelantaron un poco, tímidos ante el poder de los dioses.

Jason Grace, romano, hijo de Júpiter.

Percy Jackson, griego… y romano. Bueno… más griego. Muy griego… es… es complicado. – Al recibir el codazo de su novia, se aclaró la garganta y continuó. – Hijo de Poseidón, líder de la cabaña 3. – Poseidón se sorprendió al ver a su hijo, que ya no tenía seis años, sino 16, o 17.

Katie Gardner, griega, hija de Deméter, cabaña 4. – Deméter le sonrió a su hija.

Clarisse La Rue. Cabaña 5, hija de Ares. – Ares le alzó una ceja a su hija.

Annabeth Chase. Cabaña 6, hija de Atenea. – Atenea también le sonrió a su hija, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era la chica que estaba muy unida a ese hijo de Poseidón…

Y así varias personas, hasta que acabaron de presentarse todos, romanos y griegos, también Quirón, el centauro. Zeus se aclaró la garganta, todos prestándole atención.

Esta mañana, llegó un paquete y una carta de las parcas. – dijo, mostrándoles a todos el paquete. – La nota dice: _"Queridos todos: El futuro está hecho un asco. Y queremos evitar las muchas muertes que se avecinan. Por eso les mandamos este paquete, para que lean el futuro, a ver si aprenden algo. Varios semidioses llegarán de ese futuro, para leer con ustedes. Está prohibido matar a nadie. No traten de cambiar el futuro, puede ser peor. Pero servirá para prevenir más errores que se avecinan. Atte., las Parcas" _

Bueno, con eso de "está hecho un asco" lo entiendo. – dijo Percy, cruzándose de brazos.

Por favor, todos siéntese. – todo el mundo se sentó en el suelo, formando un círculo.

¿Qué hay en el paquete? – Atenea apresuró la situación.

Son… libros. – Zeus les mostró a todos tres libros, que habían estado en el paquete. – Tres libros. Son… El Hijo de Neptuno, la Marca de Atenea… y… La Casa de Hades.

Siete semidioses se vieron entré si, sospechando que todo tenía que ver con ellos.

En la nota dice que comencemos con… "El Hijo de Neptuno"

Poseidón…

¡Reclámenle a Neptuno, no a mí!

Bueno – Atenea, como de costumbre, tomó el control. - ¿Quién lee primero?

¡Yo! – Afrodita saltó. – Quiero saber si ese hijo de Neptuno está bueno…

¡Mamá! – Piper se tapó los ojos, disgustada.

Está bien, está bien… - Atenea le pasó el libro, y Afrodita lo abrió.

¡Perfecto! – dijo, aplaudiendo. – **Capítulo I. Percy… **


End file.
